striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazakh City (district)
This article describes one of the locations of the 2014 Strider. For other uses of "Kazakh", see Kazakh (disambiguation). The Kazakh City district is one of the locations in the 2014 Strider. One of the largest area in the game, the stage is heavily inspired by the backgrounds and buildings from the Arcade game's St. Petersburg stage, mixed with elements from the manga's incarnation of the capital city such as the futuristic skyscrapers and snowy weather. Story While the name "Kazakh City" is used to refer in general to the whole complex under the control of Grandmaster Meio, it often refers specifically to the residential areas of the city where the general public livesCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #01: Kazakh City. The civilian district covers a large part of the entire complex, and includes the Kazakh Outskirts, the Industry section, the Transit Station and both the Historical and Residential districts. Hiryu infiltrates the Historical District after his scuffle with Ouroboros Mk.III, and proceeds across the city's rooftops in search of the Eagle Option. Having caught the attention of the enemy, he's confronted by Pei Pooh in the depths of the Transit Station. After defeating the reckless Pei, Hiryu reclaims his Eagle Option and continues forward into the Residential District, where he's faced by both Nang Pooh and Pei Pooh. Some timer later, Hiryu returns to the Historical District to claim the Ultra-Cold Cypher upgrade from a raging Ouroboros Mk.III. The Two Districts The civilian area in Kazakh City is clearly separated by two distinct areas known as the Historical and Residential Districts. The Historical District (also called "Historic District" and "Historical Zone") is the last remaining area of the original city of Kazakh, now living a "distorted reality" where the old and the new mixes togetherCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #02: Historical District. The area houses most of the old mosques and other buildings from the city's past co-existing with modern buildings and installations. The section is under constant martial law, patrolled at every corner by both Light Troopers and PNUT scout units. The low and mid social classes live in this district, suffering in absolute fear the oppressive regime imposed by Meio's Army over the area. The Residential District is the most advanced area of the civilian section, housing towering skyscrapers and apartment complex. Only a select few citizens are allowed to live in this district, where they enjoy the commodities brought by cutting-edge technologyCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #03: Residential District. While not under as strict a surveilance as the Historical District, the area is still under the iron grip of Mikiel's military and constantly under vigilance, though most inhabitants have deluded themselves into believing otherwise. The area is also home to the center of the city's government, from where General Mikiel rules over the city. Layout Historical District Monument Square (モニュメントスクエア) A section of the Historical District located in the center of the city, best known for the giant statue of Grandmaster Meio standing solemny as it watches over the whole area. The square is surrounded by some low-rise buildings with modern equipment such as antennas and cables going everywhere. In front of the statue lies a set of old, damaged stone walkways with a two-floor library lying hidden at their west end. Hiryu descents into this area following his aerial battle with Ouroboros Mk.III, and later returns here to fight and eliminate the armored dragon for good. Historical Zone (歴史地区, Historical District) The area of the city where the lower classes live, called "Historical Zone" due to the abundance of historical buildings, architecture that predates the appearance of Meio and his subsequent rise to power. Low-rise buildings from later times and other modern structures exists together with the old buildings, giving the Historical District a mixed appearance showcasing both its past and future. Hiryu first travels through the rooftops of several of these buildings, as he destroys the Light Troopers standing in his path. Eventually he reaches an onion-domed building housing a council chamber, which marks his arrival to the older part of the district. The latter half sees Hiryu climbing across several golden onion domes, including traveling across a large church or Mosque sporting Meio's imagery, and finally reaches the entrance to the Palace after a wide open area with several platforms. The Palace (官邸) A large old-style palace building with five floors. Hiryu enters through a side balcony to the main chamber, a large two-tiered area with staircases and tall windows shaped as the country's half-star symbol. Here Hiryu confronts and defeats the first Bulava KZ-7, then breaks through several grates to reach lower floors. The first floor he enters appears to be a three-room storage area filled with boxes, the second floor is a small library and the bottom floor is a basement area storing gold bars. In the basement, Hiryu finds the lever to activate the elevator at the side of the building, clearing his way to reach the Transit Station. Transit Station Lower Transit Station (ステーション 下層, Station - Lower Tier) The lower half of the Kazakh's Transit Station, proclaimed by Mikiel (who runs the city's Transport Department) to be a worldwide example of transport efficiencyCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "The Kazakh City Transit Authority welcomes you. We are a worldwide model of transportation efficiency.". The station covers both a mainline train and a subway station. The whole area is under strict rules for boarding and disembarking, with Citizens loftering or otherwise "disrupting transport efficiency" being punished with the revocation of their transit permitsCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). General Mikiel: "Board and disembark promptly. Passengers disrupting transport efficiency will have their transit permits revoked.". The walls in the subways are filled with graffiti from Resistance sympathizers. In his search of Option-C, Hiryu enters through the train's board station and quickly proceeds further below into the subway area. Traveling across several stations, avoiding incoming trains and enemy Troopers, Hiryu eventually reaches an out-of-service area of the station. Moving two train cars blocking his way, Hiryu continues further below until he reaches a small sewer room where he's faced by Pei Pooh. Upper Transit Station (ステーション 上層, Station - Top Tier) The upper area of the Transit Station is a small exterior area with a large fenced path leading into a tower found on the side of the Palace. Hiryu reaches this area with the assistance of Option-C following Pei Pooh's defeat, opens the door to the tower and climbs the stairs to its top, making his way back to the Historical District. The west half of the station is blocked by a warp Plasma Ring, and can only be accessed with the Plasma Catapult. This area holds the Panther Run leading into the Kazakh Outskirts. Residential District Residential District (居住地区) The wealthy area of Kazakh City, dominated by large high-rise skyscrapers with the most advanced technology available, and where only select citizens are allowed to live. Hiryu arrives at this area, climbs through one of the skyscrapers and eventually makes his way inside. The interior of the building has several small apartments lined up in rows at each floor, and long chandeliers hanging up in the center. The top area of the skyscraper is a large open space with a several hanging chandeliers and a small dinning room. Hiryu eventually makes his way outside the building, climbs its side into the ceiling and travels to the other side. He's finally confronted by Nang Pooh shortly afterwards, in an area in front of several windmills. Ministry of Propaganda (プロパガンダ省 庁舎, Ministry of Propaganda - Government Building) A smaller building next to the skyscraper which houses Mikiel's Ministry of Propaganda. The building has several floors, all crowded with posters and flat screens, and an elevator moving in its center. As soon as Hiryu enters, a security system activates and the place is locked up. Hiryu fights off the Troopers in the building as he locates and destroys the system's Alarm Control. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Light Trooper * City PNUT * Reinforced Shield Trooper * Bulava KZ-7 * Wall Crawler * Pei Pooh * Nang Pooh * Ouroboros Mk.III (Limiter Removed) Item Locations Note: Check out the area map in the Gallery section for more specific in-game locations. Gallery Kazakh_City_Map.png|In-game map (item location) StrHD_MonumentSquare.png|Monument Square StrHD_Historical_alley.png|Historical District StrHD_historical_church.png|Historical District (Mosque interior) StrHD_heavytrooper_attack.png|The Palace StrHD_transit_station.png|Lower Transit Station StrHD_transit_upper.png|Upper Transit Station StrHD_residential_district.png|Residential District StrHD_kazakh_city_art2.png|Kazakh City concept art (1) StrHD_kazakh_city_art3.png|Kazakh City concept art (2) StrHD_kazakh_city_art4.png|Kazakh City concept art (3) StrHD_kazakhcity_palace_art.png|Kazakh City's Palace concept art References Category:Locations Category:Kazakh City Areas